Failed Healing Time
by besajoy
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian dengan suatu tujuan namun tujuannya itu gagal total karena masalah masa lalunya dengan Sungmin yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya / Random summary LOL as like this fanfic / KyuMin. YAOI. Angst level: 0% don't worry XD


Title: Failed Healing Time

Author: Besajoy ( kyucheers on twitter)

Disclaimer: The casts belong to God and this story is mine.

Genre: Angst, romance.

Rating: T+

Cast:

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian dengan suatu tujuan namun tujuannya itu gagal total karena masalah masa lalunya dengan Sungmin yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya.

Warning: YAOI. Full of the exaggerated words LOL.

A/N: This has 7,121 words and 21 pages in the Microsoft Word lol. So please review after read this. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun P.O.V<p>

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku di atas jalan ini, di sebuah jalanan di kota besar yang berada di negeri sakura ini. Sendirian. Sebenarnya banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarku—tentu saja, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, dan sepertinya tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku—setidaknya sebagai _public figure_—atau merekapun tahu diriku namun tak acuh. Baguslah, setidaknya tidak ada yang mengusikku sekarang. Aku memang ingin sendiri sekarang. Untuk menenangkan hatiku yang sudah terusik. Terusik oleh problema yang bersarang di dalamnya.

Oleh sesuatu yang disebut… Luka.

Memang aku tak dapat melihatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Sangat. Dan rasanya… Perih. Perih sekali. Seperti luka yang menganga dan dibiarkan terbuka lama begitu saja.

Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit di sini seolah-olah ikut menusuk luka itu. Memperparah rasa sakit yang kuderita ini.

Aku yang selama ini dikenal akan kejahilan dan mulut tajam ini bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang berbeda—sangat berbeda, untuk saat ini. Aku sadar akan hal itu.

Tapi akupun punya hati dan perasaan. Hal itu yang mengubah diriku menjadi sosok yang begitu lemah. Ketidakberdayaanku menghadapi kenyataan yang pelik di hadapanku yang mendominasi diriku sekarang. Ditambah luka itu…

Aku—aku bahkan tidak tahu cara mengenyahkan semua itu sampai sekarang.

Payah. Iya memang, aku memang payah. Parahnya lagi, masalah ini tidak sepatutnya mampir pada orang seperti diriku.

Salahkah orang sepertiku… Mencintai… Mencintai orang yang sejenis denganku?

Ah—pertanyaan itu. Aku benci jawaban itu.

Aku memang tahu jawaban itu, semua orang juga.

Dan… Itu menyakitiku.

Aku hamba Tuhan. Aku punya agama. Akupun hidup di dunia. Aku hidup di tengah-tengah makhluk hidup lainnya di bumi. Aku seorang manusia secara harfiah, lengkap dengan berbagai organ di dalamnya, termasuk hati.

Sayangnya hati ini terlalu bodoh. Menentang itu semua walau aku tahu itu salah.

Hanya demi dia seorang…

Orang itu, Lee Sungmin. Sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku.

Sayangnya, dia sudah tidak beranggapan seperti itu lagi padaku. Bahkan dia berani-beraninya mengambil keputusan untuk menikah lebih dulu. Hanya demi wanita sialan yang sudah merebut Sungmin dariku.

Bahkan dia sudah hendak menikah.

Aku menghela nafas sedemikian beratnya mengingat hal itu.

Aku sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka dia sampai seberani itu mengambil keputusan. Apalagi keputusan ini bersifat permanen, yang akan berlaku seumur hidup. Dan secepat ini pula.

Ia bahkan sampai tega meninggalkan diriku dengan sejuta luka di sini. Di hatiku ini.

Ingatlah Cho Kyuhyun, ini di tempat umum, bukan di kamarmu. Tahan tangismu itu.

Kembali ke tujuan utamaku berjalan-jalan sendirian di tempat ini—menenangkan hati. Maka akupun berusaha untuk kembali tenang setelah batin ini berkecamuk. Tak lupa pula kedua kakiku ini terus melangkah setapak demi setapak dengan lunglai.

Namun, masalah pernikahan itu kembali mengusikku.

Dahulu ketika aku masih bersamanya, akupun sempat memikirkan tentang pernikahan dengannya. Dengan tololnya aku berangan-angan indah bersamanya untuk membangun rumah tangga bersama meski kami ini sejenis. Kamipun akan bertekad pindah ke negeri orang jika di sini kami tidak dibolehkan untuk menikah. Yang penting cinta, cinta yang terajut di antara kami sudah menjadi modal utama untuk mewujudkan impian itu.

Namun semua hanyalah impian. Impian bodoh yang lahir oleh orang bodoh pula.

Tepatnya dirikulah yang bodoh. Hanya diriku. Bukan dirinya yang sudah lari pada wanita lain dan menjadi normal.

Karena faktanya, aku masih mencintainya…

Bukan sebagai saudara, namun sebagai tambatan hati. Kekasih.

Aku memang hina, menentang kodrat alam.

Aku sendiripun lupa kapan perasaan nista ini muncul pertama kali. Lupa waktu persisnya. Seolah mengalir begitu saja seiring dengan kedekatanku dengan Sungmin dulu.

Padahal pertemuan pertamaku dengannya dulu tidak begitu manis. Ah bukan, memang tidak manis. Ia bahkan bersikap dingin padaku. Aku memakluminya karena aku tahu kondisi kala itu, karena pada saat itu aku baru dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah grup yang bahkan aku tahu grup tersebut merupakan grup "uji coba", sehingga wajar orang-orang bersikap seakan menolak kehadiranku. Mungkin termasuk dia.

Bahkan aku masih mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama sekali itu.

Jelas aku mengingatnya. Karena ternyata ia tak sedingin yang kupikir. Waktupun memperjelasnya. Apalagi ternyata takdir menggariskanku untuk sekamar dengannya.

Hah… Sekamar.

Mungkin takdir itu yang merupakan takdir terburuk yang pernah kuterima sepanjang hidupku.

Karena pada saat itulah cerita yang sebenarnya dimulai...

Bak roll film yang terputar dengan durasi cepat, kenangan seakan menguar kembali dalam pikiran, membentuk ilusi-ilusi jahat yang seolah hendak membunuhku. Ilusi tentang masa lalu yang kini rasanya hanyalah fatamorgana cinta semata.

Teringat kala aku mulai takjub akan dirinya yang mulai bersikap baik padaku, menerima kehadiranku. Seolah mulai mengembangkan sayap putihnya dan menjelma menjadi sosok malaikat dalam hidupku. Ia mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku, yang diiringi dengan sorot mata lembut serta senyum penuh kasih sayang. Membuatku merasa begitu berarti di sisinya.

Iapun dengan sabarnya mengurusku yang memiliki kepribadian yang cukup berantakan ini. Harus kuakui bahwa aku memang cukup seenaknya terhadap barang-barang milikku, terutama kaset _game_ koleksiku. Seringkali aku meletakkannya sembarangan di dalam kamar kita berdua. Tapi dengan telatennya ia membereskan itu semua. Dan ketika aku menyaksikan tindakannya itu secara langsung, akupun merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padanya, namun dia malah bilang tidak apa-apa. Akupun suka bersikap seenaknya pada orang lain, termasuk _hyungdeul_ sendiri dan juga dirinya. Namun dia segera menasihatiku dengan cara yang lembut. Alih-alih sakit hati, aku justru menyukainya karena ia begitu perhatian padaku.

Saat dimana aku mendengar omelannya lantaran aku menyentuh koleksi barangnya yang berwarna merah muda kesayangannya. Iapun pernah menceramahiku pula ketika ia memergokiku yang bermain _game_ secara terus-menerus sampai larut malam. Katanya tidak baik untuk kesehatanku. Aku selalu tersentuh menyaksikan raut wajah dan sorot mata cemasnya kala itu.

Ketika ia memanjakanku—ah aku selalu suka saat-saat itu. Kala jari-jemari lentiknya menyelinap masuk ke surai rambutku dan membelai kulit kepalaku dengan sentuhan lembutnya saat kepalaku berada di atas pahanya dan berbaring di atas kasur kami. Kadangkala ketika aku bersandar di atas bahunya, iapun lantas mendekap erat bahuku. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Saat dimana aku bercanda bersamanya dan tertawa lepas karenanya dalam berbagai hal, entah itu karena caranya ia bermain _game_ dulu ketika masih amat payah hingga akhirnya aku yang harus turun tangan mengajarinya, atau karena aku yang sukses mengerjainya habis-habisan yang menurutku itu sangatlah menyenangkan, atau karena mendengar cerita-cerita lucu yang terlontar dari bibirnya saat sesi berbagi cerita di antara kita sedang berlangsung di berbagai lokasi, terutama di kamar kita.

Di saat ku sedih pun dia selalu menyediakan tangannya untuk menghapus air mataku. Rasa cemas kusaksikan dari raut wajahnya namun ia tetap berusaha menghiburku. Bahkan seringkali ia menyuguhkan sebuah pelukan hangat padaku dan tangannya mulai mengusap lembut punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Ia selalu bisa membuatku bisa tenang kembali di saat-saat itu.

Saat dimana kita menikmati _wine time_ kita berdua, rasanya kamar menjelma menjadi sebuah surga dunia. Saat dimana kita berdua menjadi intim seintim intimnya, dan itu adalah saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupku. Karena _wine_ adalah hal yang paling kusukai, dan juga dirinya.

Akan tetapi suatu ketika tiba-tiba _wine_-pun merupakan kutukan dalam hidupku.

Karena _wine_, ia jadi tahu ketika perasaanku padanya yang tadinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara berubah lebih, menjadi cinta yang berkembang secara tak wajar.

Dan lagi-lagi hatiku berdenyut sakit mengingat itu semua.

Namun otakku sudah terlanjur memutar memori-memori masa lalu itu.

"_Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"_

"_Tentu saja. Ada apa, hyung?"_

"_Benarkah—benarkah yang kau katakan semua itu benar, Kyuhyun? Kau—mencintaiku lebih dari sekedar saudara?"_

Bahkan aku masih mengingat kata-kata itu kala aku tersadar dari mabukku saat itu. Mabuk karena _wine_—tentu saja. Padahal sebelum aku jatuh mabuk seperti ini, aku sudah berniat untuk menolak ajakannya untuk menghabiskan _wine time_ berdua yang lengkap dengan ekspresi _aegyo_-nya itu, karena aku sudah berfirasat apa yang dikatakannya itu akan terjadi. Tapi aku tak kuasa untuk menolak dan akhirnya dengan tololnya aku tetap menghabiskan waktu dengan minum _wine_ berdua bersamanya. Sampai aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam rasa mabuk kepayang ini dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu padaku, aku benar-benar tersentak. Takut—sangat takut. Apalagi aku melihat mimik muka seriusnya saat itu.

Karena aku takut jika ia tak mencintaiku juga. Ia menyayangiku hanya sebatas saudara. Aku takut kalau dia normal. Aku takut jika ia menjadi jijik padaku karena ini—karena cinta terlarang ini. Aku takut ia menjauhiku karena rasa jijik itu, sementara ia bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai oksigenku.

Oleh sebab itulah aku tidak pernah terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya sebelum itu. Aku selalu berusaha memendamnya sendiri, mati-matian. Dan akupun gagal mengenyahkannya. Meski menyakitkan, namun akupun tidak bisa menjauhinya. Akupun tidak mau ia menjauh. Dengan selalu berada di dekatnyapun sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan rasa bahagia untukku.

Namun akupun akhirnya gagal memendam rasa ini. Ia sudah pasti tahu semuanya ketika aku mabuk.

Maka ketika itu aku segera membangunkan tubuhku dari kasur untuk memeluknya yang masih duduk di sampingku, di atas kasur pula. Meski dengan amat sangat terpaksa karena rasa nyeri masih menghantam kepalaku karena efek mabuk itu, tapi rasa takutku akan kehilangannya jauh lebih besar.

"_Hyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."_

Pada akhirnya aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Aku menangis di bahunya.

"_Sssttt, tenanglah, Kyu. Tenang…"_

Aku sungguh terperangah mendapat reaksinya itu. Ia malah balas memelukku seraya mengusap-usap punggungku, dan menyuruhku tenang. Padahal aku pikir ia tidak akan balas memelukku seperti ini.

"_Tapi hyung—"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Lebih dari saudara. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sebagai tambatan hati."_

Dan aku benar-benar kaget mendengar kata-kata itu semua dari mulutnya. Tidak percaya aku tadi mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Maka kemudian aku melepas rengkuhanku dan menatap manik matanya yang bak mutiara itu lekat seraya menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku.

"_Kau—serius?"_

Dengan imutnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Aku lantas mengambil sikap lancang dengan menarik dagunya lalu kemudian mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan. Iapun membalas ciumanku. Bahkan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalaku seakan lenyap begitu saja dan terganti oleh rasa kebahagiaan saat itu.

Ya, hanya saat itu aku bahagia. Kini rasanya menyakitkan mengingat peristiwa itu pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Bahkan mataku mulai terasa panas lagi. Beruntunglah orang-orang disini masih tak acuh padaku. Mereka masih tenggelam dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing, sama halnya denganku yang masih asyik melangkahkan kakiku di atas jalan beraspal ini.

Aku juga tak menyangka jika ternyata kami bisa benar-benar menjalin hubungan terlarang itu. Bukan hanya di mini drama itu dulu.

Sejak saat itu, adegan-adegan intim yang pernah kami lakukan ketika di mini drama itu benar-benar kami lakukan di dunia nyata. Bahkan sering, dan bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku bahkan seringkali berlaku apa yang ia lakukan padaku sebelumnya kepadanya balik. Aku selalu berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayangku dalam berbagai hal padanya.

Selalu berusaha menjaganya dimanapun dan kapanpun terutama pada saat berada di lingkungan masyarakat umum, apalagi aku tahu dia tidak suka keramaian.

Kubelai tubuhnya lembut ketika ia sedang bermanja-manja denganku. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan mengusap surai rambutnya.

Sepatah dua patah lagu kulantunkan untuknya ketika malam sebelum waktu tidur tiba, karena aku tahu ia suka sekali ketika aku melakukannya. Suaraku kukerahkan semerdu mungkin agar ia menikmatinya. Lalu kututup dengan sebuah ciuman di kelopak mata serta bibirnya untuk membuat tidurnya lebih nyenyak.

Kusediakan bahuku untuknya sebagai sandaran dikala senang maupun sedih. Disaat senang aku rela bahuku dipeluk erat olehnya sebagai luapan kebahagiannya dan kepalanyapun bersandar di sana dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Ketika ia sedang bersedihpun kuserahkan bahuku sebagai tempat air matanya untuk jatuh, kemudian dengan sigap aku mempekerjakan jemariku untuk menghapus air matanya dikala ia menangis. Dan pada akhirnya kedua hal itu pasti diakhiri dengan rengkuhan erat dariku pada tubuhnya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman di dekatku.

Berusaha membantunya dikala ia susah untuk meringankan bebannya, walaupun tidak banyak sekalipun. Apalagi aku tahu sekali bahwa ia adalah seorang yang pekerja keras dan selalu berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebaik mungkin. Walaupun terkadang aku masih menjadi penyebabnya susah, yaitu—salah satunya—kepribadianku yang berantakan ini yang sudah bersifat permanen.

Akupun selalu berusaha membuat kepribadiannya lebih terbuka dengan sering berbagi kisah dengannya, karena aku mengenalnya sebagai orang yang cenderung tertutup dan pendiam. Dan aku senang sekali jika ia bisa tertawa mendengarku bercerita, atau hanya sekedar mengembangkan senyum, atau malah menyahutku berupa cerita juga.

Aku selalu berusaha memberi kabarku padanya, terutama jika jadwalku sedang benar-benar penuh, agar ia tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisiku.

Ah… Aku benar-benar merindukan semua itu. Ketika aku berperan sebagai kekasih untuknya itu.

Kala aku masih bisa menikmati waktu bersamanya sepanjang hari, baik itu ketika kami bersama hyungdeul yang lain di depan umum ataupun hanya berdua.

Ketika aku berlatih menghafal lagu dan gerakan _dance_ bersamanya saat sesi latihan, aku yang sering membantunya menghafal lagu dan ia yang membantuku belajar gerakan _dance_. Kemudian saat istirahat tiba kamipun bermanja-manja satu sama lain, menghilangkan rasa penat sejenak karena energi kami yang terkuras saat latihan. Berbagi minum bersama dalam satu wadah untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Saat di _stage_-pun ia selalu ada bersamaku. Bahkan ketika awalnya posisi kami berjauhan sekalipun, pada akhirnya kami tetap bergandengan tangan satu sama lain dan berpegangan erat saat melakukan _deep bow_. Disitu saat-saat kami bisa menyalurkan rasa sayang satu sama lain secara diam-diam.

Akupun merasa sangat gembira ketika aku bisa mengisi acara publik bersamanya, terutama untuk acara-acara _variety show_. Karena di saat itulah kita bisa bermain bersama, bercanda bersama, dan tertawa bersama.

Di tempat-tempat umum lainpun dia selalu ada bersamaku. Aku selalu mendapat tempat duduk bersama dengannya setiap kali aku naik pesawat bersama _hyungdeul_ termasuk dia, ataupun ketika berada di mobil yang mengantar kami pulang dan pergi. Kami bisa bermanja-manja pula saat itu, bahkan di saat lelahpun. Baik bahuku atau bahunya selalu nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran oleh salah satu diantara kami yang bukan pemilik bahu itu.

Saat makan bersama _hyungdeul_ yang lainpun kami selalu bisa berada dalam posisi yang bersebelahan, dimanapun, baik itu di _dorm_ ataupun di restoran. Apalagi ketika aku dan dia hanya makan berdua, pasti berujung pada kencan, dan itulah salah satu saat-saat paling kusuka dalam hidupku saat itu.

Saat kami tengah berdua di kamar kami, rasanya sungguh terasa intim. Kami memang sudah melakukan banyak hal di dalam sana saat itu. Kami bisa bercanda sesuka hati kami, bermesraan. Kamipun sering mengkhayalkan hal-hal indah bersama, bahkan kami pernah berangan-angan untuk menikah dan mengadopsi anak nantinya, dan bila ada yang melarang maka kami akan berpindah ke tempat lain dimana kami bisa leluasa membangun rumah tangga kami.

Kebiasaan kami yang hobi meminum _wine_ masih menjadi hobi dambaan kami saat itu ketika berada di kamar kami. Tepatnya meminum _wine_ bersama-sama dan sampai larut malam. Saat itulah saat-saat kencan yang paling terasa adrenalinnya. Buih-buih cinta seakan meluap-luap dalam hati dan mendidih, dan puncaknya adalah ketika kami berdua sedang dalam masa lagi mabuk-mabuknya.

Namun masa-masa puncak ketika kami sedang menikmati _wine time_ kami itulah yang membawa kami pada malapetaka.

Sebelumnya jarang sekali kami mendapat masa-masa malapetaka itu bersamaan. Paling hanya aku saja atau dirinya saja. Namun ketika pertama kali kami mendapatkan masa mabuk kami bersamaan, hal itulah yang membuat kami berdua lepas kendali.

Karena segala nafsu yang ada membara dalam tubuh kami.

Aku tidak ingat pasti bagaimana kami memulainya—karena pada saat itu aku sedang berada dalam setengah sadar. Namun hal pertama yang kuingat adalah—aku mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya dalam sampai kami berdua jatuh dengan indahnya di atas kasur dengan posisi aku yang berada di atasnya.

Ia membalas ciumanku dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Kami menarik tengkuk satu sama lain untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Lidah kami bermain di dalam sana. Tanganku yang menganggur lantas bergerak menjelajahi tubuhnya, meraba-raba dada bidangnya yang masih tertutupi kaos kutangnya. Ketika kutemukan pentilnya di sana, aku lantas memainkannya dan tubuhnya mulai menggelinjang geli. Tangannyapun mulai bergerak dan mulai membuka kancing dari kemeja yang kukenakan satu persatu.

Dan aku tersentak.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengingat kembali hal-hal kotor itu di masa lalu.

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk membuyarkan masa-masa kotor itu di dalam pikiranku.

Bahkan aku masih mengingat ketika pertama kali aku melakukan hal kotor itu dengannya.

Tubuhku mulai melemas dan kemudian mulai bergetar ketika menyadari satu hal, bahwa aku sudah sering melakukan itu dengannya di masa lalu. Ketika kami masih berada dalam satu kamar.

Bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal sampai senista itu?!

Mataku memanas lagi. Semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu ketika aku dan dia masih saling menjalin hubungan percintaan itu seakan menusuk hatiku dalam dan semakin dalam. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat perih.

Begitu cepat semua memori itu berputar di otakku. Sangat cepat, sampai aku bahkan hampir tidak dapat mencegahnya. Untungnya aku sempat menghentikannya ketika aku mulai mengingat masa-masa kotor itu.

Tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya sudah terlanjur kurasakan.

Karena… Hubunganku dan dia sekarang sudah berakhir.

Memang sudah sejak lama buku yang tertulis tentang aku dan dia itu ditutup. Namun tetap saja aku tidak dapat melupakan kenangan-kenangan yang tertulis di dalamnya. Bahkan di halaman-halaman terakhir ketika kenangan itu sudah berubah 180 derajat menjadi sesuatu yang pahit.

Tepatnya pasca aku dan dia pisah kamar.

Harus kuakui bahwa hubunganku dan dia setelah itu tidak selengket sebelumnya, meski kami masih tetap berada dalam satu _dorm_. Apalagi kami memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda dalam karir kami sebagai artis. Meski di awal kesibukan kami akan jadwal memang pengaruhnya tidak terlalu signifikan. Kami masih tetap berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kami. Kami masih saling memberi kabar satu sama lain jika kami sibuk sendiri-sendiri, atau kami akan mengunjungi kamar satu sama lain jika kami sedang tidak sibuk atau lebih seringnya pada tiap malam, dengan ditemani segudang _wine_. Di tempat-tempat umumpun kami masih sering bersama-sama.

Namun lama-lama, kesibukan kami semakin berpengaruh terhadap jalannya hubungan kami. Apalagi sejak kami sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami sebagai aktor musikal sendiri-sendiri.

Ah… aktor musikal.

Hatiku berdenyit perih lagi mengingat hal itu. Hal yang membuat ia berpaling dariku itu.

Tentunya aku tahu kalau dia aktor musikal juga, sama sepertiku. Bahkan dia jauh lebih senior dan lebih mahir dalam berakting. Iya, dia mahir dalam berakting, sampai-sampai padaku ia juga berakting. Padahal aku tidak pernah bermain drama musikal bersamanya sepanjang aku dan dia menjadi aktor, tapi ia berakting dalam hubungan kami.

Aku selalu tahu ia bermain drama musikal apa saja, sama seperti ia yang tahu aku bermain drama musikal apa. Akupun selalu mendukung karirnya dalam berbagai hal termasuk menjadi aktor musikal, makanya aku selalu berusaha menunjukkannya dengan menonton drama musikalnya. Iapun begitu padaku dan aku tahu itu. Akupun tahu bahwa aku pernah memainkan drama musikal yang sama dengan peran yang sama pula dengannya, walaupun sesi waktu mainnya tidak sama. Rasanya kebetulan sekali memang.

Ya, kebetulan sekali. Dan kebetulan sekali ternyata yang menjadi penggantiku di hatinya ternyata pernah menjadi lawan mainku juga.

Kim Saeun. Dialah yang memegang pemeran utama wanita pada drama musikal yang pernah aku dan dia bintangi. Jelas saja aku mengenalnya. Dia memang cukup bertalenta untuk menjadi aktris musikal. Dalam musikalpun dia bisa memainkan peran bersamaku dengan baik.

Tapi ternyata, diapun cukup bertalenta memainkan peran bersamaku dalam hal merebut kekasihku secara diam-diam.

Walaupun aku tahu Sungminlah yang memulainya duluan karena dia itu seorang laki-laki, tapi aku yakin Saeunpun juga ikut ambil kendali. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak mungkin bersatu, bukan?

Aku jadi teringat ketika aku mulai mencurigai Sungmin bermain di belakangku. Saat itu sebenarnya dimulai ketika kami bersama _hyungdeul_ yang lain serta satu _dongsaeng_ mengisi salah satu radio yang dibawakan oleh Shindong yaitu SSTP atau Shinshimtapa. Sebenarnya saat-saat mengisi acara itu aku merasa begitu bahagia, karena aku merasa begitu intim lagi dengannya setelah kami sibuk dengan aktivitas kami sendiri-sendiri. Namun di tengah-tengah berlangsungnya acara, tiba-tiba ia angkat bicara.

"_Ah! Temanku Kim Mimi ulang tahun!"_

Aku yang berada di sebelahnya jelas mendengarnya, dan seketika aku terheran-heran ketika ia menyebut nama yang asing di telingaku kala itu. _Kim Mimi? Siapa itu Kim Mimi?_ Pikirku.

"_Apakah dia itu teman wanita?"_ tanyaku kemudian.

"_Iya,"_ jawabnya, membuatku merasa sedikit tenang sesaat, karena sebelumnya perasaanku sedikit tidak enak sebenarnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit cemburu ketika ia malah mengingat orang lain disaat ia sedang bersamaku. Mendengar jawabannya itu membuat pikiran positif perlahan mulai memasuki otakku.

Ya, namun hal itu hanya sesaat. Karena setelahnya Shindong _hyung_ mulai berceloteh tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan itu.

"_Dari 0259. Oppars, hari ini adalah ulang tahun puppy-ku Kim Mimi yang ke 30 tahun di Jamsil. Tolong berikan ucapan selamat padanya. Aku mencintaimu."_

Menurutku berkaitan karena Shindong _hyung_ menyebut nama yang sama. Dan perasaan tidak enak muncul kembali di benakku. Apalagi setelah Shindong mulai mengomentari isi surat dari pendengar itu..

"_Ini nama panggilan? Atau benar nama anjing? Kekasih si pendengar bernama Kim Mimi?"_

Padahal aku yakin _hyung_-ku yang satu itu main asal ceplos saja ketika mengatakan hal itu, tapi perasaanku sudah keruh dan berkabut. Apalagi kata sakral itu diucapkannya juga.

Kekasih.

Padahal sebelumnya setelah mendengar semua kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut mereka aku selalu berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Tapi ternyata, kata sakral itu akhirnya terjadi juga di antara mereka.

Sakit.

Aku masih ingat setelah pulang dari SSTP waktu itu, aku berniat untuk meminta penjelasan dari Sungmin tentang siapa itu Kim Mimi yang ia maksud. Tetapi ternyata setelah sampai di _dorm_ dan mengunjungi kamarnya, ia ternyata sudah tergeletak lemas di kasurnya. Memang hari sudah larut malam saat itu, bahkan kupikir sudah ganti hari, jadi kumaklumi karena ia pasti sudah sangat lelah. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap masuk ke kamarnya dan mendekat ke tempat ia tidur. Setelah berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan menghadap ke arah wajahnya yang sudah memasang mimik muka tidur dengan posisi memeluk gulingnya, aku menjatuhkan lututku ke lantai lalu terduduk dan mulai menumpahkan rasa rinduku di sana padanya. Aku mulai menggerakan jemariku dan mengusap surai rambutnya secara perlahan. Tanganku itu mulai bergetar seiring dengan rasa rinduku yang menyeruak keluar dari benakku.

"_Minnie-ku sayang… Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh…"_

Kuucapkan itu semua tanpa berbisik. Bahkan akupun merasakan ada getaran-getaran saat aku mengucapkannya, berharap ia bangun dan membalasnya. Namun ia tetap asyik terlelap dalam tidurnya. Aku mendesah kecewa.

Kuingat kembali saat-saat kita bersama di SSTP sebelumnya, dimana kita bisa menjadi _partner_ dan memainkan _games_ bersama dalam satu tim. Rasa senang mulai menyelimutiku lagi setelah sebelumnya kudapat pada saat-saat bahagia itu, menggantikan rasa rinduku pada sosok yang kusayang ini yang tadi baru saja bertransformasi menjadi setitik rasa kecewa. Karena walaupun ketika itu aku dan dia masih bersama, namun aku merasa bahwa jarak yang berada di antara kita sudah mulai menjauh. Oleh sebab itulah aku merasa senang sekali tadi. Rasa-rasa yang dulu kurasakan ketika bersamanya saat masih sekamar muncul kembali. Begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menampik senyumku sekarang karena mengingat hal manis itu lagi.

Mataku tertuju pada wajahnya yang terlihat sedang tertidur pula situ. Tapi bahkan di saat-saat seperti itu mukanya tetap saja imut. Hidung mancungnya juga bentuknya tidak berubah, masih selucu itu. Dan… Ah, bibir seksinya itu masih tetap menggoda. Ia masih benar-benar kudamba saat itu, beserta semua yang ada padanya termasuk wajahnya itu.

Tapi ketika nama Kim Mimi mendadak terlintas di otakku, pikiranku mulai bertanya-tanya kembali.

"_Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskanku siapa Kim Mimi itu ya, Minnie sayang…"_

Senyumku yang tadi meluntur, namun tanganku tak berhenti mengelus rambutnya.

"_Aku cemburu, sayang, dan kuharap kau bisa mengerti…"_

Perasaanku tidak enak lagi, dan kucurahkan lewat senyum hambarku meski ia sudah pasti tidak dapat melihatnya. Rasa cemburu itu terasa kembali.

Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan semua perasaanku itu yang tercampur aduk jadi satu itu padanya. Pada akhirnya kulampiaskan semuanya pada bibir seksinya yang begitu menggoda itu. Kucium bibirnya dalam, dan kebetulan sekali mulutnya sedikit terbuka jadi aku bisa memperdalamnya sedikit. Lama, aku menciumnya sangat lama. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahan semua ini lagi.

Namun, sampai aku menyudahi ciumanku, ia tetap tidak bangun juga.

Wow, hebat. Selelap itukah?

Aku penasaran, apakah ia sedang memimpikanku atau tidak saat itu. Jika tidak, ia sedang memimpikan apa atau bahkan ia tidak bermimpi sama sekali. Entahlah. Yang jelas tidurnya pasti dalam fase nyenyak-nyenyaknya saat itu.

"_Minnie, maafkan aku karena aku makin sibuk dengan urusan kerjaku sekarang…"_ lirihku dengan rasa bersalah yang mendadak merasuk di hatiku kala mengingat hubungan di antara kami sudah tak selekat dulu lagi. Biar bagaimanapun ini juga salahku yang lebih sering mengurus urusan pekerjaanku dibanding dirinya, walaupun dirinyapun tak kalah sibuk dalam mengurus pekerjaannya sendiri. Tanganku kembali bertengger di rambutnya, mengusapnya perlahan.

"_Tapi biar bagaimanapun, rasa di hati ini masih tetap sama padamu, Minnie. Cintaku padamu tidak pernah padam,"_ lanjutku yang kini menarik kedua ujung bibirku ke atas, seolah-olah ia melihatnya.

"_Dan kuharap, kaupun sama."_

Entah mengapa air mataku mendadak ingin keluar ketika aku selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku sendiripun tak mengerti. Namun kutahan sekuat mungkin supaya tidak jatuh ke pipi. Aku tidak mau mataku terlihat bengkak nantinya.

Ketika rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku, aku lantas menyudahi sesi curhatku padanya. Sebelum pergi ke kamar, aku mengucapkan salam pamit padanya terlebih dahulu walaupun ia jelas-jelas tidak mendengarnya.

"_Dan ternyata sampai saat ini kau masih tertidur lelap tanpa menghiraukanku di sini… Ya sudah, semoga mimpimu indah ya, Minnie sayang."_

Tak lupa aku mendaratkan bibirku pada kelopak matanya serta bibirnya dalam durasi waktu yang cukup lama pada masing-masing sesi. Dan akhirnya akupun bergegas pergi menuju ke kamarku.

Bahkan saat itu aku masih belum mengganti bajuku saat aku pergi ke acara SSTP bersama anggota SJM yang lain, dan dengan bodohnya aku masuk ke kamarnya hanya untuk berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila.

Aku memang sudah gila karenanya, sampai-sampai aku rela menjadi makhluk hina dengan menjalin hubungan terhadap sesama jenis kala itu dulu.

Dan memang melakukan hubungan terlarang itu tak akan pernah berakhir indah. Akupun mengalaminya.

Harapan tinggalah harapan. Aku yang berharap bahwa ia masih mencintaiku saat itu ternyata menjelma menjadi pisau tajam yang menancap di hatiku.

Sejak saat itu, hubunganku dengannya malah semakin terasa jaraknya. Disaat aku sedang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku. Bahkan saat aku sedang menganggur di _dorm_ dia tidak pernah menghampiriku. Ketika aku hendak mengunjunginnya ternyata ia sedang ada jadwalnya, dan begitu sekalinya aku bertemu dengannyapun—seringkali saat malam dan kelihatan baru saja pulang dari jadwal kerjanya—ia selalu dalam keadaan lelah sehingga aku tak kuasa untuk mengusiknya.

Lama-lama kami jadi tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Selama itu, aku mencurahkan segala yang aku rasakan pada Changmin, sahabatku. Sebenarnya, aku sering bercerita tentang berbagai hal padanya juga selain pada Sungmin. Namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda, karena aku menganggap merekapun sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda pula. Dan hal yang sangat sering kucurahkan adalah tentang Sungmin. Tentang hubungan yang terjalin di antara kami. Ia memang tahu banyak tentang itu dariku. Maka pada akhirnya akupun menceritakan masalah yang kurasakan tentang hubungan kami yang semakin lama semakin merenggang bahkan sampai putus komunikasi.

"_Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya lagi?"_

Changmin bertanya padaku ketika aku sudah selesai menceritakan semuanya padanya tentang itu.

"_Belum."_

"_Tsk! Bodoh! Kau bahkan belum mencoba memulainya, Kyu!"_

Jawabanku langsung disambut gertakan olehnya. Beruntungnya waktu itu kami sedang berada di atap gedung tempat _dorm_ aku dan dia berada sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya selain kami berdua.

"_Habisnya keadaan memang tidak memungkinkan, Changmin. Aku dan dia sekarang makin sibuk dengan urusan kami masing-masing,"_ jelasku.

Waktu itu aku yakin aku sudah memampangkan muka yang begitu menyedihkan, namun tetap saja nada gertakannya tidak menghilang di perkataannya yang berikutnya. _"Tetap saja komunikasi itu penting, Kyu! Kalau begitu paksakan keadaan untuk membuat kalian bisa berkomunikasi lagi!"_

"_Hah? Maksudmu?"_ tanyaku yang bingung dengan penjelasannya ketika itu.

"_Paksa dia agar bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk berbicara denganmu. Kalau perlu kau diam saja di kamarnya dan menunggu dia masuk sampai dia akhirnya bertemu denganmu di sana."_

Dengan bodohnya aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran sampai ke arah sana kala itu. Akupun lantas memeluknya erat sebagai rasa terimakasih. _"Ah iya! Terima kasih, Changmin. Kau sungguh membantuku!"_

Iapun membalas pelukanku. _"Ya, Kyukyu. Semoga hubunganmu jadi baik lagi ya…"_

"_Amen,"_ ucapku seraya tersenyum, dan kemudian kulepaskan pelukanku.

"_Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti. Doakan aku ya."_

Setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu aku lantas bangun dari duduk silaku dan pergi meninggalkan sahabatku yang satu itu dengan sejuta harapan. Sejuta harapan untuk yang tersayang.

Akupun sempat mendengar ia berteriak padaku. _"Sukses, ya!"_

Maka kemudian malamnya aku berniat melaksanakan usulan Changmin padaku itu. Setelah semua jadwalku di luar _dorm_ kelar, aku mendatangi kamarnya. Tapi ternyata pintunya terkunci. Dengan gerak cepat aku segera mencari Leeteuk _hyung_ untuk mendapatkan kunci cadangan pintu kamar itu.

"_Hyung, bisakah aku meminta kunci cadangan pintu kamarnya Sungmin?"_ tanyaku tanpa basa-basi ketika aku sudah menemuinya di kamarnya.

"_Untuk apa, Kyunnie?"_

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya balik padaku, membuatku merasa muak.

"_Oh ayolah, hyung. Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan hyung itu?! Aku ini kekasihnya!" _

Persetan dengan gertakanku pada _hyung_ yang jauh lebih tua dariku itu yang terkesan sangat tidak sopan. Pokoknya aku mau kunci itu di tanganku saat itu.

Kusaksikan ia menghela nafas, terlihat sekali ia ingin angkat bicara kembali saat itu.

"_Kyunnie, tapi kamar itu ruang pribadi. Kau tidak bisa masuk seenaknya sendiri meski dia itu kekasihmu."_

"_Hyuuung!"_ aku mendesah frustasi mendengar penjelasannya. Mau tidak mau aku harus menjelaskan tujuanku padanya. "_Aku ada urusan dengannya di sana nanti. Tolonglah, hyung… Aku butuh kunci itu. Tolong…,"_ kukeluarkan jurus merengekku sebisa mungkin untuk membuat hatinya luluh. Tidak lupa juga kupasang raut wajah seperti orang ingin menangis serta _puppy eyes_-ku.

Dan jurus merengekku itu cukup ampuh. _"Baiklah, selesaikan urusan kalian itu."_

Leeteuk _hyung_ kemudian mengambil kunci cadangan pintu kamar Sungmin dan menyerahkannya padaku. Setelah puas dengan apa yang kudapat, aku segera datang kembali ke kamar Sungmin dan membuka pintunya. Nuansa ruangan yang didominasi oleh merah muda segera menyambutku.

Aku sedikit terperangah. Ternyata sosok Sungmin masih menyukai warna merah muda, seperti dulu.

Pertamanya aku memang merasa sedikit tenang karena itu. Kupikir ia tidak berubah.

Tapi setelah kucium bau kamarnya…

Bau maskulin.

Sungguh aneh. Tampak kamarnya terlihat _girly_ tapi baunya bernuansa _manly_.

Setelah aku menutup pintu kamarnya, kedua kakiku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Akupun tidur di atasnya, menunggu di sana seraya beristirahat sejenak. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Kuarahkan arah pandangku ke sekeliling. Banyak benda-benda yang tidak asing di mataku, walaupun aku juga melihat ada barang-barang baru. Ada setumpuk _wine_ juga di jendela kamarnya, membuatku cukup senang. Kupandangi benda kesukaanku itu dengan seksama seraya memeluk bantal yang aku tiduri saat itu.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak minum _wine_ bersamanya.

Ketika aku sedang asyik memeluk bantal seraya memandangi _wine-wine_ itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabrak tanganku. Setelah kuteliti ternyata itu berupa kertas, dan sepertinya lebih dari satu. Karena penasaran aku lantas menarik benda-benda tersebut keluar dari persembunyian.

Dan mataku terbelalak. Kaget.

Rupanya itu berupa dua buah foto. Dan aku tidak ada di sana. Bagus sekali. Yang ada ialah sosok Saeun di sana.

Foto pertama ialah foto Saeun yang terlihat sedang berpose _selca_, dan foto kedua ialah foto Sungmin sedang bersama Saeun dan tampak begitu mesra layaknya orang pacaran.

Oh wow. Bagus sekali. Ternyata ia bermain di belakangku.

Seketika aku beranjak dari posisi tidurku, bersamaan dengan rasa cemburu dan marah yang mulai menyala.

Jadi ini penyebab jauhnya jarak di antara kita?!

Aku memutar posisi kedua foto itu untuk melihat bagian belakangnya, siapa tahu ada suatu rahasia yang tertulis di belakangnya. Ternyata memang ada, dan itu lebih mengagetkanku.

Di foto yang hanya kelihatan Saeunnya memang tidak ada sesuatu yang tertulis, tapi di foto yang satunya saat mereka terlihat mesra…

Disitu tertulis "Lee Sungmin Kim Mimi" beserta suatu tanggal yang sepertinya tanggal mereka menjalin hubungan.

Pada saat itulah aku baru mengetahui siapa itu Kim Mimi yang Sungmin maksud.

Pada saat itulah aku baru mengerti apa maksud isi pesan yang dibaca Shindong saat di SSTP itu.

_Tolong berikan ucapan selamat padanya. Aku mencintaimu._

Bahkan sakitnya masih terasa saat aku mengingat kembali peristiwa itu sekarang.

Berani-beraninya dia selingkuh dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku kenal siapa itu selingkuhannya.

Aku marah karena ia berani mempermainkanku di belakang saat itu. Aku kecewa karena sikapnya yang sembunyi-sembunyi saat itu. Aku sedih karena ia tega berlaku seperti ini padaku.

Inikah balasan atas kasih sayangku selama bertahun-tahun padanya? Inikah akhir dari semua rajutan cinta yang telah kubuat dengannya selama 8 tahun ini?

Pantas saja aku selalu melihat muka lelahnya belakangan itu. Lelah menjadi abnormal bersamaku huh?

Rasanya aku benar-benar jatuh ke dalam jurang saat itu. Ketika aku mengingatnya saat inipun rasanya langkah kakiku menjadi berat bahkan ada getaran-getaran yang timbul.

Namun dengan cepatnya otakku mengingat kembali puncak konflik antara aku dengannya dulu.

Pada saat perasaanku tengah dicampuradukkan oleh kedua foto itu beserta tulisan laknat itu di bagian belakang salah satu foto, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti kunci yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Sinyal bahwa dia sudah datang. Cepat-cepat aku segera menghadap ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk menyambutnya, tanpa beranjak dari kasurnya dan tanpa melepas peganganku pada kedua foto yang kutemukan di bawah bantal tadi.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan ia masuk. Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah terkejut, namun hal itu berlangsung tidak lama. Ia menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekatiku dengan memasang muka pura-pura ceria. Tentunya aku bisa tahu itu hanya sekedar pura-pura setelah ia menusukku di belakang seperti ini.

"_Sedang apa kau disini, sayang?"_

Tsk, ia masih berani memanggil kata penuh dusta itu padaku.

"_Sayang? HAH?! SAYANG KATAMU?!"_

Aku benar-benar muak padanya saat itu. Makanya aku berani membentaknya dengan keras. Persetan dengan muka kagetnya setelah ia mendengar bentakanku.

"_Kyunnie, apa yang kau kata—"_

"_Ini apa, hm?"_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera menunjukkan kedua foto itu dengan tangan kananku padanya, seraya memamerkan _smirk_. Kedua matanyapun terbelalak dan mimik muka kagetnya terlihat lagi.

"_Kyu… Aku…"_

"_Eh! Mau ambil foto ini hah?!"_

Tanganku bergerak cepat untuk mencegah kedua foto yang kupegang direbut olehnya. Tapi dengan tidak tahu dirinya ia masih berusaha untuk mengambilnya dariku.

"_Kyuhyun! Kembalikan!"_ katanya. Bahkan ia mulai memaksa. Rasa marahku sudah tak dapat dikendalikan lagi.

"_Heh! Apa-apaan kau, hah?!"_ aku mulai berdiri dan mendorong tubuhnya sekuat amarahku sampai ia terjungkal cukup jauh dan terjatuh. Aku sempat mendengar ia merintih, namun aku tak peduli. Persetan dengan sakit yang ia rasakan akibat doronganku, hatiku jauh lebih sakit karena dikhianati olehnya.

"_Aku harus berterima kasih dengan dua foto ini, karena aku jadi tahu permainanmu ini di belakangku, sayang,"_ ucapku seraya memamerkan senyum miringku lagi dan menunjukkan dua foto yang kupegang itu kembali padanya. Aku lantas berniat merobek kedua foto tersebut.

"_Kyu, jangan…"_

Cih, ia merengek. Aku tak peduli, Sungmin.

"_Berisik!"_ seruku seraya menendang tubuhnya dan benar-benar kurobek dua foto itu hingga jadi berkeping-keping. Sama seperti hatiku yang sudah retak sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Dari ekor mataku aku bisa melihat muka ratapannya melihat aksiku saat itu, namun aku benar-benar tak acuh lagi.

Kugenggam kedua foto yang sudah berupa puing-puing kecil itu, lalu menatap ke arahnya.

"_Selamat! Kau benar-benar aktor yang hebat, Sungmin. Kau benar-benar memainkan peranmu dengan baik, sebagai si brengsek yang tega menusuk orang yang sangat menyayanginya dari belakang. Seharusnya kalau bosan bilang saja, aku tinggal putuskan hubungan kita. Tapi kau malah seperti ini. Sekarang tolong beri aku waktu untuk bisa move on dari orang brengsek sepertimu."_

Kedua kakiku kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terduduk. Namun baru juga selangkah-dua langkah, tangannya mencekal kakiku.

"_Kyuhyun, aku minta maaf…"_

Ia merengek lagi.

"_Terlambat!"_ seruku seraya menendangnya lagi sampai ia melepas pegangannya pada kakiku secara reflek karena terjungkal lagi. Lantas aku kembali menjalankan kedua kakiku hingga benar-benar pergi darinya.

Dan aku memang benar-benar pergi darinya, bersama dengan buku kenangan tentang hubungan kita yang sudah tertutup.

Astaga… Semua kenangan yang setajam pisau itu begitu mencabik-cabik hatiku. Rasanya hatiku sudah bernanah dibuatnya.

Apalagi bagian akhir. Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana rasa kecewaku saat itu, rasa marahku saat itu, serta rasa sedihku saat itu. Sampai-sampai aku minum banyak sekali _wine_, dan habis itu mabuk semabuk-mabuknya sampai aku pingsan, tapi beruntunglah ada Changmin yang sedang bersamaku saat itu jadi ia bisa mengantarku pulang ke dorm SJ.

Dan itu sakit sekali jika diingat-ingat lagi sekarang.

Teringatlah aku ketika aku menonton drama musikal dimana mereka berdua bermain peran bersama-sama. Dan mereka terlihat begitu mesra saat itu.

Setelah aku tahu tentang hubungan mereka, aku sadar, bahwa mereka benar-benar bermain drama musikal itu dengan hati mereka untuk satu sama lain.

Seharusnya aku tidak menontonnya saat itu. Bahkan dia tidak menonton drama musikalku yang berjudul _Singing in The Rain_, walaupun dia nonton drama musikalku yang lain yaitu _The Moon Embraces The Sun_. Karena pada saat itu ia pasti sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Saeun.

Ya, aku memang tahu ia akan segera menikah. Aku bahkan tahu dari ELF pertama kali, ketika aku sedang asyik membuka situs internet. Dan akupun mendengar langsung dari mulutnya, bahkan aku masih ingat ketika ia memberitahukannya padaku.

Saat itu aku sedang berada di kamarku, tepatnya berada di atas ranjang tidurku dan aku sedang mengutak-atik _tab_-ku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kenop pintu ditarik dan aku segera menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa orang yang hendak memasuki kamarku.

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah dia. Tentunya aku merasa terkejut.

"_Kau disini rupanya, Kyu…"_

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku usai menutup pintu. Aku yang melihat ekspresi takutnya saat itu lantas melempar pertanyaan kepadanya.

"_Ada perlu apa, hyung?"_

Tapi pertanyaanku tidak dijawab olehnya dan ia malah terus melangkah. Tentunya aku penasaran melihat gelagatnya saat itu. Karena tumben sekali ia datang duluan menghampiriku bahkan sampai susah-susah datang ke kamarku dan langsung main masuk saja. Beruntungnya rasa kecewaku padanya sudah berkurang saat itu, jadi aku biarkan dia bertindak apa saja kali ini. Kecuali kalau ia berbuat kasar aku akan bersikap kasar padanya juga.

Setelah berada di dekatku ia lantas naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di depanku. Ketika aku sedang mematikan _tab_-ku, ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Kabarmu pasti masih buruk ya, Kyu."_

Jikalau aku tidak penasaran dengan gelagatnya kala itu dan amarahku masih berada di tingkat atas, aku pasti sudah menyuruhnya pergi dengan kasar saat aku mendengar ia mengatakan itu. Walaupun aku merasakan ada nyeri lagi di hati saat itu—dan hatiku nyeri lagi saat mengingatnya sekarang—tapi aku tetap bergeming dan membiarkannya mengambil giliran untuk bicara, dan aku malah menaruh _tab_-ku ke atas laci di samping tempat tidurku.

"_Aku tahu itu semua karenaku. Maafkan aku, Kyu. Maafkan aku…"_

Aku mendengar ia mulai melirih, dan aku menoleh ke arahnya. Sorot mata sedihnyapun terlihat di manik matanya.

"_Aku tahu perbuatanku salah. Aku sudah mengkhianatimu. Aku hanya tidak sanggup mengatakan padamu langsung bahwa aku sudah mencintainya."_

Ingin sekali aku menangis padanya saat itu. Luka itu masih membekas. Tapi aku berusaha menahannya agar tidak meluber keluar

"_Seharusnya kau bilang langsung, hyung. Iya memang aku akan sakit nantinya, tapi dengan kau bertindak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu aku jauh lebih merasa sakit."_

"_Maafkan aku, Kyu…"_

Detik berikutnya ia merengkuh tubuhku erat. Badannya bergetar, tapi bahuku tidak merasa basah saat itu. Meski begitu, aku tahu ia merasa sangat bersalah padaku. Maka dari itu aku membalas pelukannya dan mengusap halus punggungnya.

"_Sudahlah, hyung. Tenanglah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sekarang."_

Aku memang berkata itu dengan jujur. Karena aku tidak akan bisa marah padanya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Selama apapun aku marah, tetap saja aku menyayanginya. Walau rasa sayang ini sudah diikuti dengan rasa sakit.

"_Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng-ku sekarang. Maafkan aku yang sudah menjadi normal dan mencintai wanita lagi…"_

Pada akhirnya aku merasakan bahuku basah. Aku tahu ia pasti sudah menitikkan air matanya.

Dan perkataannya menyentuhku sekaligus menusukku. Menyentuh karena ia membuka pikiranku bahwa aku tidak boleh menjadi abnormal lagi, dan menusukku karena aku masih menjadi abnormal dan ia sudah tidak lagi.

"_Iya hyung. Aku memaafkanmu. Lagipula, sudah sewajarnya kau mencintai wanita, bukan?"_

Ya, aku sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan itu. Sudah sewajarnya ia mencintai lawan jenisnya dan bukan dengan sesama jenis.

"_Tapi aku sudah meninggalkanmu seperti ini, Kyu. Aku tahu bahwa kau masih—"_

"_Masih atau tidak, tapi pada hakikatnya seseorang harus mencintai lawan jenisnya, bukan?"_

Aku segera menyela perkataannya agar ia tidak mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Aku tahu bahwa ia akan mengatakan sebuah fakta yang seakan menghujamku itu padaku.

"_Sudahlah. Biar bagaimanapun kau itu hyung-ku, Sungmin hyung,"_ lanjutku.

"_Kyu, aku merindukanmu…"_

Ia mendekap tubuhku semakin kuat, dan bahukupun semakin terasa basah.

"_Aku juga, hyung. Aku juga…"_

Akupun mempererat pelukanku padanya, seraya terus mengusap punggungnya. Dan akhirnya perasaanku tertumpahkan sudah padanya. Meski hatiku masih terluka, namun aku juga begitu merindukannya. Karena aku masih saying padanya. Tapi aku berusaha menahan tangisku agar aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih lagi.

Lama kami berpelukan, hingga akhirnya ialah yang mengakhirinya terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah sembab karena air mata, dan melihat itu aku jadi gatal ingin ikut menghapusnya.

"_Sudahlah, Hyung. Jangan sedih lagi…"_

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jemariku.

"_Kyu…"_

Ketika aku mendengar ia memanggilku, aku lantas menghentikan aksi tanganku yang bekerja mengeringkan air matanya itu.

"_Apa, hyung?"_

"_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi padamu. Tapi aku mohon, kau jangan marah…"_

Perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya ia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Tapi aku berkomitmen aku tidak akan macam-macam padanya setelah ia mengatakannya padaku.

"_Iya, hyung. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Aku… Aku akan segera menikah."_

Rasanya seperti ditampar mendengar pernyataannya.

Apa? Menikah?

Bahkan ia sudah berencana untuk menikah dengan wanita itu.

Hatiku seperti dilempar menuju ke Segitiga Bermuda.

"_Apa? Kapan?"_

"_Akhir tahun ini, Kyu. Tanggal 13 Desember."_

Astaga. Cepat sekali. Bahkan di akhir tahun 2014 ini.

Belum cukup sakitku pulih sepenuhnya, kini lukaku itu ditusuk lagi oleh pisau yang bahkan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"_Mengapa cepat sekali, hyung? Kita bahkan ada comeback juga tahun ini bersama dengan Super Junior, setelah dua tahun tidak ada comeback lagi. Pernikahanmu yang cepat ini akan mempengaruhi karir Super Junior, dan apalagi karirmu."_

Tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan Super Junior juga, memikirkan masalah _comeback_.

"_Ada banyak pertimbangan, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah sakit mendengar hal ini…"_

Memang Sungmin, memang. Dan aku sempat berharap untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mataku yang sebenarnya sudah mendesakku untuk keluar dari sarangnya. Untung masih bisa ditahan.

"_Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengkhianatimu lagi makanya aku berterus terang seperti ini. Maaf…"_

Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, seolah menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya padaku. Aku membalasnya tak kalah erat agar ia tidak menangis lagi.

"_Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sudah mengatakannya langsung padaku dan tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu."_

Aku berusaha tersenyum sealami mungkin seolah menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Padahal aku masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di ulu hati ini.

"_Kau hanya perlu memikirkan yang lain, terutama hyungdeul, masalah comeback, dan juga ELF. Masalahnya menurutku ini terlalu cepat dan itu akan berpengaruh terhadap mereka semua."_

Beberapa detik setelah aku menasihatinya, keadaan sempat hening. Namun ia akhirnya angkat suara lagi.

"_Terima kasih, Kyu. Dan sekali lagi, maaf…,"_ ucapnya seraya menguatkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"_Jangan katakan itu lagi, hyung. Kali ini kau tidak ada salah apa-apa." _ucapku seraya mengelus rambutnya dan kembali tersenyum.

Dan saat pikiranku masih melayang ke masa lalu, tiba-tiba ponselku bordering dari dalam saku celana panjang yang kupakai. Ternyata manajer _hyung_ yang menelepon.

"_Halo, Kyu? Kau dimana?"_

"_Aku lagi di Shibuya, hyung. Ada apa?"_

"_Aish kau ini! Kau lupa kita harus bersiap pulang ke Seoul hah?! Ayo balik!"_

"_Aku ingat, hyung. Iya iya, tunggu aku ya, hyung."_

"_Aish! Cepat ya, Kyu!"_

"_Iya, hyung."_

Sambungan telepon ditutup sebelah pihak oleh sang manajer. Aku memasukkan ponselku ke saku dengan gerakan pelan, seraya menatap ke arah jalanan dengan intens.

Sepertinya aku salah berjalan sendirian di sini. Bukannya mendapat ketenangan, yang ada malah kenangan-kenangan pahit yang dulu terukir di antara aku dan dia muncul lagi di pikiranku.

Dan aku sadar bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya.

Perjuanganku masih harus terus kulanjutkan untuk benar-benar menganggap Sungmin sebagai _hyung_-ku, seperti dulu sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi abnormal seperti ini.

Semoga aku bisa melakukannya—ah tidak, aku harus bisa melakukannya.

Dan aku harus pergi dari sini atau aku kena damprat dari manajer _hyung_ setelah ini.

END.


End file.
